


The Sparkling Diamond

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Lap Sex, Moulin Rouge References, One Shot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: So, there was an edit on twitter made by calzona502 that had Joan and Vera as Christian and Satine from Moulin Rouge with Joan dressed in the tux that Christian wears and Vera dressed in the sparkling diamond outfit with the black top hat. A few people on FB, including calzona herself had asked in some way if someone could write a oneshot, and then there were a few who asked me to. The more I thought about it, the more I decided to do it. This is going to be modern day AU and be slightly inspired by Moulin Rouge but not entirely.





	The Sparkling Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is modern day and it's unclear on purpose what Joan's profession is. Is she still the Governor of a prison or not? It doesn't really matter but the only thing I kept was that she fenced and liked leather. Vera is obviously not the same profession here and the characters might seem different and almost take a bit of a role reversal for this slight Moulin Rouge AU to work.

Joan walked into what appeared to be a club, but it was set to look old fashioned and influenced by the cabaret acting and dancing of France. It was colorful and mixed with costumes of the time period of those who were meant to be courtesans. They were dancers and actresses who engaged in theatrics and seducing those who were interested. Joan wasn't sure what she was doing here but she was dressed to fit the attire for the place, with a black tux and white dress shirt, white bow tie and dark red vest under her jacket. 

Her hair was swept back into a neat ponytail. It was one of her favorite looks to be in a suit like this. She rarely was able to divulge in these activities outside of fencing. She decided to try something different this weekend. She sat down at a table and watched some of the women in corsets. They were all very beautiful but they all appeared the same. There were many here tonight and there were men mixed with women who were being entertained by the cabaret dancers. 

Joan was asked by a few of them if she'd like a private dance but she didn't feel comfortable with this. None of them were someone she wanted to do that with. She was glad to just observe, but there was a part of her that wondered what she was still doing here. She didn't belong here in this environment and it felt silly. She didn't know exactly what it was she was looking for. 

She was thinking perhaps it was best to leave when the lights were dimmed. She furrowed her eyebrows at this and heard murmuring of someone who was known as the “Sparkling Diamond” and she looked up as sparkles of something were falling from the ceiling. They were silver pieces that she guessed were meant to represent diamonds. There was a woman in a silver corset that was almost like a dress, with black fishnet stockings. Her attire was silver and sparkling like diamonds and she had a black top hat on that had diamonds in a circle around the middle of it.

It was dark and she was cast in a silver light, and Joan could see she was a young and petite woman. She was coming down on a swing and had very toned arms and legs and straight, shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

She was beautiful and there was something about her that Joan couldn't quite put her finger on. Something about the way she looked... maybe it was the fact that she appeared to be the star of the show, but there had to be something else... 

_“The French are glad to die for love_..." She sang. 

Joan watched as she began to sing Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend and she swung around the area and got off of the swing and danced with the other cabaret dancers. She took in the money of the people there and stuffed it in between her breasts. When she was done with the song, she laughed and smiled at the men and women who were crowding around her before she started to move onto a more modern part of the stage. She danced on top of it provocatively, and in positions that were so sexual that Joan started feeling hot and she blushed. The woman looked over at her and smiled a little. Joan's eyes widened and the woman crooked her finger towards her. Joan was shy by nature and for the first time tonight she felt attracted to one of the women here. She didn't know how to handle this.

The woman smiled at her again and gracefully moved off the stage and was walking towards her. She was stopped by a man who grabbed her and squeezed her butt. He had light brown hair and she stood up when the younger woman was pushing him off. She walked over and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off.

“I don't think the young lady wants your attention tonight,” she said softly. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked.

Her nostrils flared and her lips twitched, and she was going to verbally rip into him when the younger woman spoke up.

“Jake, you don't own me, okay? I choose my clients, and you're not my only client. I can be with whoever I want here. Frankly, I'm tired of your attitude. Why don't you fuck off?”

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the both of them before he walked away. Joan watched him and shook her head. She looked down at the smaller woman who smiled at her. Her eyes were a bright blue and her mascara and eye shadow set them off against her pale skin and dark red lips.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue,” she said softly. 

Joan gave a small smile. “Oh, it was nothing. Just because you're a dancer doesn't mean you deserve to be treated that way. Even if you are known as the... Sparkling Diamond.”

“Have you seen my show before? I don't think I've seen you here...”

Joan looked around the area before she looked back at her again. “I haven't been here before. Tonight is my first time,” she said a little nervously.

“Well, we have a special for those who are here for their first time. Let me go and find the other girls,” she said and winked. 

Joan grabbed her wrist quickly and then let go when the woman looked down at her hand around her wrist. 

“I'm sorry—I didn't mean...” Joan said and averted her eyes.

“It's okay. What's wrong?”

“I-I don't want others... not the other women. I don't feel comfortable with--” 

The smaller woman reached up with her satin gloved hand and touched Joan's lips and she held her breath. 

“I understand. You want something more one on one... more private...” She said in a low voice. She trailed her finger down Joan's lips and chin, slowly running down her chest right above her breasts before she moved her hand away.

Joan swallowed and her heart was beating a little faster. Her body was reacting to this and the woman was barely doing anything.

She grabbed Joan's hand and slowly led her through the area. They walked by the bouncers and the younger woman nodded at them. Joan was led into a room that was farther away and more secluded. It had some old fashioned furniture mixed with some modern black leather chairs and couches. There were red velvet drapes covering the doorway and she watched as the younger woman closed them to give them more privacy. The room was lit with a soft red hue and there were some lit candles on the sides on a couple tables.

She glanced around and slowly sat in a leather chair. She loved leather so the feel of it was nice and familiar to her. She watched the smaller woman who was staring at her and she took off her hat, grabbed a chair and straddled it and smiled at Joan.

“What's your name?” She asked.

“My name is Joan... Joan Ferguson.”

“That's a nice name... a strong name. It suits you.”

“Thank you, and yours? I know you're the Sparkling Diamond... but what's your real name?”

The woman hesitated and appeared to be thinking of what she was about to say. She stood up and looked out of the doorway through the drapes before she closed them again tightly and she grabbed a sliding door that Joan didn't notice and she pushed it closed. It was even quieter in the room from the music outside. The woman walked closer to her and leaned down. Joan breathed and was taken aback by how close she was. Her breasts brushed against Joan's and her lips were dangerously close to hers. Joan looked up into her blue eyes and felt lost in them.

“I rarely give my real name. Only trusted clients know it. But... there is something about you so I'll make an exception tonight. My name is Vera,” she said softly.

Joan felt her breath softly touch her lips. “That's—that's a nice name...”

“Thank you,” she whispered and she leaned back and moved around the room. Joan suddenly heard music playing at a low volume and it was ambient and atmospheric with a soft whispering female voice. She heard the first few lyrics as Vera started to dance in front of her. It was similar to the dancing she did on stage, but there was something a little more personal about it.

_“You're not my eater_  
_I'm not your food”_

She touched her body, her sides and her breasts, her hands running down her body as if she was making love with someone. Joan was entranced and she watched her move against the chair and straddle it to lift her leg up slowly, and then Vera turned around and her back was facing her. Joan heard the lyrics of the song as she danced.

_“Eat me_  
_In the space_  
_Within my heart”_

She bent down and spread her legs, her hands moving along her thighs and she looked like she picked something up off the floor. She slowly stood up and she moved closer to Joan and straddled her lap. Joan felt her breath quicken when she felt her thighs on her lap and she moved her hips against hers and was grinding against her slowly. Joan breathed as she brushed her breasts against hers and her nipples hardened. She hadn't had this reaction with a woman in so long and she felt a pleasant ache between her legs. 

Vera arched her back and threw her head back as she slowly rolled and rocked her hips against her. Joan stared at her taut neck and then her breasts and she wondered how soft they felt... what they'd feel like under her lips... her tongue and teeth around sensitive nipples. She watched with half closed eyes and almost moaned when Vera switched position with her back to her. Joan could see her curves and the swells of her butt as she moved and grind against her. She moved her back against Joan's breasts, and Joan moaned softly when Vera reached up and touched the back of her head. 

“You're different than the others here,” Vera said softly.

“Why is that?” She asked breathlessly.

Vera continued to grind against her and she turned her head to look at her. 

“You haven't even tried to touch me yet," she said in a low voice. 

“I didn't think I could... and I didn't want to do that without your permission.”

“Do you want to touch me?” Vera asked softly and her lips were only a few inches from hers.

“Yes...” Joan breathed and Vera reached down and grabbed her hands and placed them over her breasts. Joan squeezed them and her fingers brushed across her nipples, circling them until she felt them harden. She heard another song start playing and it wasn't what she'd ever listen to but she paid attention to the lyrics as Vera pressed her breasts into her hands.

_“We could be strangers in the night_  
_We could be passing in the shadows_  
_We couldn't be closer if we tried_  
_When we're caught in the headlights_  
_We could be faces in the crowd_  
_We could be passing in the shadows_  
_Upping the risk of being found_  
_When we're caught in the headlights”_

Vera brought her hand down against her stomach and Joan stroked over the material of her outfit. Vera turned around and she wrapped her hands around the back of Joan's neck and took out her hair tie and she felt her hair fall across her shoulders. Vera ran her fingers through it and Joan closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt her tie being loosened.

“I think you could be a little more relaxed,” Vera said softly and opened her shirt a bit and she blushed when Vera stared at her cleavage.

“You have very nice breasts.”

“T-thank you... you do too,” Joan whispered.

Vera smiled at her and Joan gasped when she felt the swell of her breasts against hers. Vera leaned forward and whispered in her ear. 

“Spread your legs.”

Joan spread her legs a bit as Vera straddled her and continued to grind against her. Her nipples were sensitive as she felt her body and her soft breasts touching her skin. Joan lifted her hips a little as Vera rolled her hips with hers. She bit her lip when Vera reached down and cupped her between her legs.

“You feel hot and wet,” Vera whispered against her lips.

Vera rubbed her firmly and Joan reached up and held her hips. She caressed them and then she felt Vera's hands place them over her butt and she smiled at her. Joan squeezed her cheeks and moaned softly when she started to press firmly against her hand. Vera lifted her hand and she pressed her body against hers closer and Joan kissed her breasts, sucking on the swell of them. 

“I knew you wanted to touch them,” Vera said seductively.

Vera rocked against her and she reached down and cupped Joan's face and kissed her deeply. Joan felt her tongue invade her mouth, rolling over hers. Vera sucked her bottom lip and bit gently. She reached up and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Vera closer. They kissed passionately and she moaned into her mouth when she felt Vera's hand grab hers and push it between her legs. Joan felt her and realized she was only wearing a thong. She was wet and she hesitantly stroked her with her fingertips. 

“Is this okay?” Joan asked against her lips.

“Normally no, but it's your first time and you should be rewarded for your chivalrous behavior... plus I find you very sexy,” Vera whispered and kissed her again. 

Joan stroked up and down with her fingertips and sighed when Vera sucked her tongue as they kissed. Vera moved her hand away and Joan was a little disappointed and then she felt Vera's hand slide down under her pants and press against her underwear. She stroked her through the material and Joan moaned softly into her mouth. She blushed because she was wet and she felt Vera's finger tip tease up and down and then rub her clit over her underwear. Joan kissed her more firmly and she felt Vera smile against her lips. Her breath hitched when Vera's fingers slipped inside her underwear and touched her.

She shivered when Vera stroked her slowly and gently, teasing as she kissed Joan. 

“I wonder how you taste,” Vera whispered and Joan closed her eyes as Vera rubbed her, and teased between her wet lips. Her fingertips slid up and slowly circled her clit. Joan pushed against her hand.

“Oh, that feels...” Joan breathed.

“Feels good?” Vera whispered and smiled. She lifted her hand and Joan felt hot and that her clothes were sticking to her. The only relief was her slightly open shirt under the jacket. She watched Vera lift her hand and her eyes widened as she licked and sucked her fingers. 

“Mmm... you tasted even better than I thought,” Vera whispered and she traced her fingertips across Joan's breasts.

She kissed Joan's neck and Joan squeezed her butt and pulled her against her. They rocked their hips together and she panted as Vera sucked and bit her neck. Joan lifted her hand and cupped her, squeezing and rubbing. Vera moaned against her neck and rocked against her hand. Joan looked into her eyes and saw the desire in them. Vera kissed her again and lifted her hand away again and Joan groaned into her mouth. Vera reached inside her underwear again and Joan sighed and bit her lip when she felt her fingers slide inside, stroking slowly.

“You feel tight and you're soaking. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” Vera whispered and licked her lips.

"Yes... please," Joan moaned and kissed her neck, moving her hips against her hand as she stroked and rubbed her, circling her clit slowly. 

Vera curled her fingers and Joan panted against her neck, rocking her hips faster. She groaned in frustration when Vera stopped and slowly slid her fingers out. Vera chuckled and licked her fingers again, sucking on them. Joan was trembling and she thought she was going to pass out from how erotic this was. Vera smiled at her as she slid her fingers out of her mouth. 

“I wanted to taste you again... and it's even better the second time. You taste sweet,” she whispered and leaned forward and kissed Joan deeply again. Joan moaned into her mouth as she kissed her back and then Vera broke their kiss and caressed her cheek.

“Our time is up,” Vera said softly and she slowly stood up. 

Joan breathed deeply, feeling out of breath and stood up on slightly trembling legs and she blushed at what they just did. No one had been inside her for such a long time and she was embarrassed at how aroused she became. Vera walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

“Let me show you the way back,” she said and she walked with her through a more private area that led outside.

“Why are we here?” Joan asked curiously.

Vera smiled at her. “Because I don't want to be bothered by the other clients in there. And I bet you're going to be on your way home after this, aren't you?”  


Joan blushed and smiled shyly. “You'd be right. Thank you... for that--for the... the dance,” she said a little awkwardly.

“You're welcome,” Vera said as she kissed Joan again on the lips. It was slow and sensual and Joan sighed softly when she opened her eyes when the kiss ended. Vera held her hand and then she slowly pulled away, squeezing her hand and letting go.

Joan felt a paper in her palm and she opened her hand and looked down. There was a phone number on there. Her eyes widened and she looked up and Vera paused before she headed back inside.

“You better call me,” she said and smiled when she closed the door.

Joan smiled back and looked down at the piece of paper and noticed now it had her full name on it.

“Vera Bennett,” she said softly.

She blushed at the lipstick kiss marks that were on the note and she smiled and put the piece of paper in her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope that was satisfying for some people. I was inspired by the opening scene of Moulin Rouge and some of the costumes and design for the movie so that's why even though it's modern, I wanted to pay homage to what was in the movie for the Moulin Rouge, but also had some modern spin to it as well. Also I won't be doing a sequel to this. I know I've said this about oneshots before and then did a sequel or trilogy, but this will not continue past this oneshot. One can assume that they end up seeing each other again soon. ;)
> 
> So, if people haven't seen Moulin Rouge or haven't watched it in a while, I used inspiration for the opening number that Satine does in Moulin Rouge for when Vera is introduced. Here is a link for that:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1REfTIc5po
> 
> So, most people know what "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" means but just in case you don't know, it's French for "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I did this line to pay homage to Moulin Rouge and Lady Marmalade. There was a remake of Lady Marmalade and if people remember the song from the time the movie came out, here is a link for that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk
> 
> The song that first plays that Vera does her private dance to is called: Black Milk by Massive Attack. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=li-adM-qOwI
> 
> And the other song I used is: I Don't Know Why by Imagine Dragons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izhxTx4LVWo


End file.
